Can we hang out?
by contentiousProphet
Summary: Meet Mia Voorhees. The younger sister of the infamous Jason Voorhees. Her life has pretty much been Jason continuously standing over her shoulder. She can't go anywhere or do anything without her elder brothers permission. After many attempts to escape her brothers constant watch, Jason only gets tougher to fight back against his little sisters wish to leave the camp.


Meet Mia Voorhees. The younger sister of the infamous Jason Voorhees. Her life has pretty much been Jason continuously standing over her shoulder. She can't go anywhere or do anything without her elder brothers permission. And as long as he's there to watch protect her. After many attempts to escape her brothers constant watch, Jason only gets tougher to fight back against his little sisters wish to leave.

* * *

_Why does Jason have to get up so damn early? _I thought to myself as I turned in my bed trying to block out the sound of Jason sharpening his machete for the days coming events. Of course today was rather a big day for Jason. As where the oncoming weeks as well. Today was the day school got out for all the teenagers that live around the area. And Jason knows for a fact that every year there will always be a few groups of manner less; arrogant teens that wander into the woods setting up camp and acting as if they own the place. It's a bad time for me as well considering the fact that he gets incredibly defensive over me.

Speak of the devil here he comes now.

Upon hearing the doorknob turn I only sunk myself further into bed in an attempt to make it look like I was sleeping so he'd hopefully go away and get back to doing whatever it was he was doing. I clenched my eye's shut as I heard his footsteps approach my bedside.

_Please go away, please go away, please go away- _"OW!" I yelled as Jason suddenly pulled the blinds open allowing a sharp ray of sunshine to enter my eyesight causing me to yell and roll onto my left side towards the wall.

I heard Jason laugh ever so slightly at my reaction. I heard his footsteps coming back to my bedside and I grabbed hold of the quilt knowing full well what he was about to do. Feeling him tug on it gently, I only hugged the quilt more in an attempt to not let him take it. Eventually, I could tell Jason knew what I was doing and he pulled harder, dragging me with the quilt almost off the bed.

_Mia, let go. _

"No! I want to sleep in. Just because you get up early doesn't mean I have to."

_Yes it does. _He retorted quickly.

"How does it?!"

_Because mother always told me that I have to take care of you. And I want to take care of you so you're going to have to get up now._

"But I don't want to." I whined hugging the quilt that bit tighter.

_Deal with it._ Jason replied giving one final tug that pulled me off the bed completely, as a result of falling out of the bed I let go in shock allowing Jason to take the quilt and walk out of my room closing the door behind him.

I growled to myself as I pushed myself up off the floor. Jason came upstairs to take my quilt away from me every day knowing full well I can't get up in a morning. I can't deny it. If it where up to me I'd stay in bed for a whole day. It's too comfy, it's like if I get up I feel like I'm betraying it.

Once I'd finally stood up, I walked over to my old dresser and opened the first drawer. Unsure of what to wear I went to my window and placed my hand on the glass. It was really hot. Opening the window, this time being smart enough to shield my eyes whilst doing so. It was even _hotter_. Too bad I don't have any shorts. Jason steals my clothes from female campers that he kills. He goes through all the clothes deciding what would be suitable for me to wear. And he did not like the thought of me wearing shorts. Like at all.

I groaned as I made my way back to my dresser, picking out some plain black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. That was thankfully short sleeved. Finally slipping on my black converse, yet again stolen by Jason. I tended to the birds nest on my head that normal people call hair. My hair was a dark brown. It was short at the back but just below my shoulders at the front. I could feel my eyes beginning to water as I tried to get all the knots out of my hair. It was almost 20 minutes later when I had finally done just that.

"Fucking finally..." I muttered as I walked out of my room, welcomed to the sound of my brothers machete colliding with another metal object. Does he ever stop sharpening that damn thing? The further I made my way down the stairs the more I pressed onto my ears from the horrible screeching sound that came from wherever Jason was.

Wait. A. Damn. Second.

If Jason's too busy sharpening his machete, then surely he won't hear me going outside. AHA! Nice job Mia! This is finally my chance to get out of here and away from Jason's watch! Maybe for a day or two. OK three. Maybe longer actually...

As fast as I could I ran outside the door only to mentally slap myself as I saw Jason stood outside. Sharpening his motherfucking machete. I could tell through his mask he was making a face that read 'Nice try Mia. Maybe next time.' Groaning in misery, I walked back inside and sat down at the one table we had and let my head hit the surface resulting in a loud bang.

_You know if you'd have tried that trick two or three years ago then you might have actually made some progress. _Jason said. He communicates with me through his mind. I can hear him in my mind, but I can also talk to him back through my mind or through words. Likewise with our mother except I talk to her only in my mind.

I repeated what Jason had just said back at him, imitating his voice in a high-pitched tone. Earning me a gentle tap on the back of my head.

"Why can't I go outside?"

_You can go outside._

"No, but without you watching every move I make." I replied lifting my head from the table and resting it in my hands whilst looking at Jason who was too busy fixing a trap to care.

_Because there are bad people out there. And you'll end up doing what they do to try impress them._

"No I won't."

_Yes you will. I know you will._

"No you don't know because I've never had a real friend apart from you and it's not the same."

_How is it not the same?_

"Because we're related?"

_Doesn't mean we can't have fun._

"Yeah, but even when you do take me outside you always make me stay close to you so somebody doesn't kidnap me or anything. I can't play hide and seek with you unless the front door is barricaded so I can't get out and all the windows are locked-"

_I have reason for doing that._

"Seriously though, who would even think of kidnapping a kid who's always with a giant murderer and has a machete with him 24/7?"

_That's not my point Mia._

"Then what is your point?" I concentrated on my brother more as he placed his trap down and turned to face me. Time for a real answer and not a sarcastic one. Finally!

_My point is that I want to keep you safe for mother. I'm sorry I can't play proper games with you like we would if mother was still alive. But this is the way it has to be so I can keep you safe forever._

I didn't say anything after that. Jason soon got back to fixing his trap and I just sat at the table watching him. I knew when he meant forever that he really did mean _forever._ Mother had explained to me that my age would go up in numbers, but my physical appearance, physical ability would stay the same. Forever. And Jason had promised mother to look after me forever. I knew he meant well for me and everything but I really want to see the outside world. Like Rapunzel. I have fond memories of my mother reading it to me when I was littler.

I wonder why Jason just can't not kill anybody. Like for one day that's all. Just so we can hang out and play like we used to before he started getting so over-protective. Well I guess that was before people started coming into the camp and ruining everything.

"What's that?" I questioned pointing at the large metal object in Jason's hand.

_It's a trap._

"What kind of trap?" I replied resting my head in my left hand.

_If you want I'll show you. _He replied walking towards the door. With a smile on my face, I eagerly followed.

Once outside, Jason kneltdown on the ground setting the trap near the house, I didn't understand why he set it there. He usually set them deeper into the forest and around the lake as that's where the teenagers went.

"Why are you putting it outside the house?"

_So, if anyone thinks that they can hide inside here they'll get their leg caught in this trap. Then when I find them I do the rest. _

"But what about when I go outside?"

_What about when you go outside?_

"I could forget and then I'll get hurt."

_Yeah, but I don't let you go outside unless I'm with you. So you won't get hurt. I won't let you. _Jason replied standing.

I couldn't help but smile at that. And I could tell that Jason was smiling at me through his mask. And then without thinking, I went over and hugged him. I only reached just below his waist but I didn't care. I smiled more as Jason put his hand on my shoulder and kept me close, his way of showing affection towards me.

_Come on. You can come check some more with me._

I smiled more, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my way of asking to be picked up. Smiling as he did so, he picked me up and began walking.

_What's gotten into you?_

"What do you mean?"

_You giving hugs and wanting me to carry you._

"I'm allowed aren't I?" Looking up at him.

_I never said you weren't. It's just rare. _

"Says you." I replied smiling.

That was the end of our conversation for a while, but to be honest with you I didn't mind. I liked it when Jason was like this around me and wasn't tormenting me or acting distant because of the teens he killed and the way they talked to him. Don't get me wrong he loves me and everything, he's my brother.

_We're here._

I mentally groaned as Jason put me down, I was just beginning to get comfy. Jason went over and stood in front of a patch of leaves, presumably where the trap was. Nothing looked like it had gotten itself caught in the trap. But just to make sure it was working Jason picked up a nearby stone and threw it onto the trap, it shot up and two jaw like spikes on each side snapped upwards and clashed together as if they where biting something. I think Jason mentioned one of these before. What was it called? A bear trap or something? I'm not sure if that's right but oh well.

Once Jason knew the trap was working and secure, he grabbed a hold of the flat side of the jaw like things, and pulled them back down to the floor, he then proceeded to grab a small handle poking out the side, and turned it. I guessed that was to make them stay together until someone actually stood on it.

We continued going round the woods checking traps but we couldn't seem to find anything. All the traps were still working. Jason tested them. I think Jason was beginning to sense that I was bored. And don't get me wrong, I was. We'd checked what, 20 by now? Jason knows for a fact that I'm prone to getting bored easily. My main excuse in wanting to get out of the forest for once.

_Come on, lets go back._ Jason said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him, and he picked me up again. Once I was secure in his arms, he proceeded to take us back to the cabin. We had been walking for 5 minutes when what seemed to be a car engine and loud music began to get closer.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. And stopped to listen, and sure enough the excited yells of teenagers came with it. I knew Jason wasn't happy now. I'm sure you all know he completely despises the teenagers that come into the woods. Man, these teens have no clue what they're in for.

Suddenly, Jason started to continue our route back to the cabin. He didn't seem so calm any more like he was 3 minutes ago. His footsteps became heavier as the teenagers excited yelling got closer to the woods. Mine and Jason's home. After another 5 minutes of walking, the cabin came into view. When we reached it, Jason opened the door and put me down. He walked grabbed his machete and began preparing for tonight.

I figured Jason wouldn't want me around right now. He was angry. Angry with the teenagers. And I know from experience, considering I have a close relationship with Jason, seeing him angry isn't the nicest thing to see. I prefer to stay in my room when he's in this mood.

Jason had his back to me and was working on weapons and similar stuff for tonight. Seeing as he wasn't concentrating, I quietly made my way over to the stairs and started making my way up to my room. I entered my room and sat down on my bed. I was unsure of what to do. Jason would probably just get agitated with me if I stayed with him, he thinks I don't want to see him do what he does. I've seen him do it plenty of times before.

_Mom? _

_Hello, Mia darling. _I smiled in content knowing my mother had answered me, at least I had someone to talk to. Even if I couldn't see them.

_I'm bored. And I don't want to bother Jason because he'll just get annoyed._

_I'm sure he wouldn't be annoyed at you. All he's doing is protecting you. He loves you._

_I know, but I miss it when we do stuff together. Now he's really over protective... and now that there are teenagers here he'll go away at night to do what he does and I'll be alone again._

_Mia, I know you don't exactly like it when Jason goes at night, but he does it all for you and me any ways. I'm sure he misses spending time with you too, but for now, you'll just have to wait until the woods is clear again. You'll always have me though. I love you, Mia. Remember that._

_I love you too, mom. _

I flopped myself down onto my bed so I was on my back. It was still light outside. I could hear objects being moved around downstairs. I wondered if Jason wouldn't mind me being with him? Deciding to test my limits with him, I exit my room and got to the top of the stairs. I went down the first few, and I could see him. He was doing stuff with traps and what not.

_Jason? _I watched as he stopped doing whatever he was doing with the object in his hands, and lifted his head.

_What. _

_C-can we hang out? _I questioned nervously.

_, If I could I would but there are teenagers in the woods._

_Oh c'mon please?! Just for a little bit!_

_Mia-_

_Pleeeeease Jason?! _I waited anxiously for Jason's reply.

_Fine. Half an hour that's it. _Jason said breaking the silence and dropped the object on the side. He didn't have long to prepare himself as when he turned around I jumped on him for a hug. He stumbled backwards ever so slightly, but embraced me too. Getting a hug from Jason was a rare, lucky for me he let me hug him.

_What do you want to do? _I paused at Jason's question. And then I realised.

_I actually have no idea. _Jason set me down at my response and looked at me.

_What do you mean you have no idea?_

_I was expecting you to say no so..._

I laughed nervously as Jason gave me an annoyed look through his mask.

_Hide and seek? _I questioned, eager to play with my brother.

_Fine... _Jason said putting me down back on the floor.

Finally! Time to have some fun!

Authors note:: Ok, first off, apologies if Jason seems OOC in this. It's just a lot easier for me to write like this with him being able to communicate through his mind with Mia. Any ways I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and follow and favourite this story!


End file.
